Le crétin
by mlle Lucifer
Summary: Hermione est amoureuse de Fred mais celui-ci ne remarque rien.


**le Crétin.**

**Résumé: **Hermione est amoureuse de Fred mais celui-ci ne remarque rien.

Dans la famille Weasley tout le monde pense depuis des années qu'Hermione va épouser Ron. En effet pour tout le monde c'est la suite logique de leur amitié qui dure depuis dix ans, étant la seule fille du trio c'est tout naturellement que chacun imagine qu'elle finira avec l'un ou l'autre de ses amis. Harry étant en couple avec Ginny dont il est amoureux depuis des années il ne reste que Ron. Et ce dernier étant entiché d'Hermione depuis longtemps chacun pense que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

Mais personne n'a pensé à demander l'avis de la principale intéressée, si cela avait été le cas cette personne aurait été surprise de la réponse. Contre toute attente la jeune fille n'est vraiment pas attirée par son ami, pour elle il ne sera jamais plus que ce qu'il est déjà. En réalité Hermione ressent bien des sentiments pour un rouquin mais pas pour celui auquel tout le monde pense.

A leur rencontre elle n'avait vu en lui que le frère de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, pour elle , au début il n'avait même pas d'identité propre, il était seulement un des jumeaux. Il lui fallut environ deux ans pour les différencier bien que cela ne soit pas très utile étant donné qu'ils étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Pour eux elle devint un peu comme une petite sœur qu'ils prirent vite comme cible pour leurs blagues.

C'est durant sa quatrième année que les sentiments d'Hermione commencèrent à changer mais elle mis cela sur le compte des hormones ce qui était peut-être le cas car en sa présence elle rougissait, cherchait ses mots, le suivait des yeux quand il était dans la même pièce qu'elle et rêvait de lui la nuit. Mais il ne remarqua rien de tout cela. Avec le temps Hermione s'était résignée à ne rester que la meilleure amie de son petit frère, Fred resterait son fantasme secret, son idéal d'homme jamais égalé mais elle ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Lui pendant ce temps là vivait sa vie sans se douter de quoi que ce soit.

En ce mois de juillet de sa vingtième année, Hermione passait quelques semaines de vacances chez la famille Weasley. Elle avait décidé d'en profiter le plus possible étant donné que dès le mois de septembre elle partirait faire ses études aux États-Unis, car c'était là-bas que se situait la meilleure école pour apprendre sur les rapports entre les sorciers et les autres espèces. Hermione avait en effet décidé de poursuivre son idée de SALE et d'en faire son métier ainsi elle pourrait aider les non-sorciers dans leurs relations avec des sorciers et améliorer leurs vies.

En plus d'Hermione tous les Weasley étaient présents, à l'exception de Bill, pour l'anniversaire d'Harry qui allait fêter ses vingt ans d'ici quelques jours. Les Weasley avaient prévu une grande fête qui aurait lieu dans le jardin du Terrier, les plus proches amis du Survivant y étaient conviés. Trois jours avant la fête Molly réquisitionna tout le monde pour les préparatifs, Hermione et Ginny en cuisine avec elle (les autres étant des catastrophes ambulantes), Harry, Ron et le reste de la famille au rangement et préparation de la table. Durant ces trois jours ils ne virent pas le temps passer, ils étaient tout le temps occupés et si Molly en voyait un ne rien faire elle lui trouvait aussitôt du travail.

Enfin la fête arriva et tous furent soulagés à l'idée que leur calvaire prenait fin, mais Molly leur retira toutes leurs illusions de tranquillité en leur rappelant que le lendemain il faudrait tout ranger. Les invités arrivèrent, seuls deux paparazzis tentèrent d'entrer mais Rémus et Arthur les en dissuadèrent. Chacun était heureux de se retrouver entre amis, certains ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps, la fête battait son plein. Dans les alentours d'une heure du matin quelques personnes étaient saoules, Ron en faisait parti. Cela lui donna le courage d'aller voir Hermione qui était seule à une table, regardant les autres danser, surtout un certain rouquin mais personne ne le remarqua. Quand Ron lui proposa de danser elle en fut surprise mais accepta. Ils dansèrent sur deux chansons sans échanger la moindre parole puis retournèrent s'asseoir. C'est là que Ron pris son courage à deux mains comme tout gryffondor et demanda à son amie:

- Hermione, ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le demander mais j'ai jamais osé : veux-tu devenir ma petite-amie?

Elle fut étonnée et embarrassée par la proposition de son meilleur ami.

- Ron je suis désolée mais je ne veux pas.

- Comment ça tu veux pas? Mais je t'aime moi !

- Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas. Je ne t'aime pas Ron enfin si mais comme un ami pas plus. Et de toute façon j'aime déjà quelqu'un.

Pour éviter d'affronter les réactions de Ron Hermione s'enfuie de façon pas du tout gryffondorienne. Elle alla s'isoler dans la cuisine, s'assit sur le rocking-chair que Molly utilise pour tricoter, ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et se berça en réfléchissant. C'est dans cette position que la trouva Ginny un quart d'heure plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive 'Mione?

- Je viens de briser le cœur de ton frère, répondit-elle.

- Explique moi tout, demanda Ginny par curiosité mais aussi pour aider son amie.

- C'est simple. Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui et j'ai refusé.

- Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu l'aimais aussi.

- Bah non justement. Pour moi il est et restera un ami. Et de tout façon j'aurai dit non parce que j'aime déjà quelqu'un.

- Je peux savoir qui c'est ? Demanda Ginny dévorée par la curiosité.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur de ta réaction.

- Tant que c'est pas Malefoy ça me va. C'est pas lui n'est-ce pas? Interrogea Ginny inquiète.

- Non, lui répondit son amie en souriant. OK je te le dis mais promets moi que tu ne lui diras rien.

Ginny promis et Hermione continua ses confidences.

- C'est un de tes frères.

- J'en ai six alors si tu me donnais un nom ça serait plus facile, déclara Ginny pas si étonnée de la réponse.

- Fred.

- Non pas possible ! Fred? Mais depuis quand?

Hermione expliqua les grandes lignes à son amie, heureuse que celle-ci l'ait bien pris. Puis voulant réfléchir seule elle se réfugia dans le jardin où malheureusement pour elle, elle rencontra les jumeaux. Les voyant s'approcher d'elle prêts à lui faire une blague, elle les arrêta avec cette phrase:

- Pas aujourd'hui les gars, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour vos plaisanteries alors faites moi plaisir en allant emmerder quelqu'un d'autre sinon je vous jure que vous allez le regretter !

Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent et décidèrent de prendre la fuite. Hermione enfin seule s'allongea dans l'herbe pour admirer les étoiles en réfléchissant. Les jumeaux quant à eux discutaient de la jeune fille lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où leur sœur était toujours. Étant de nature curieuse, les jumeaux décidèrent d'interroger leur jeune sœur.

- Dis nous sœurette, commença George.

- Sais-tu ce qu'a Hermione? Finit Fred.

- Bien sûr, leur répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Comment avez-vous su qu'elle n'allait pas bien? D'habitude vous ne remarquez rien.

- C'est difficile d'ignorer que quelqu'un va mal…

- quand cette personne nous envoie sur les roses.

- Alors? Raconte!

- Ron lui a demandé de devenir sa copine.

- Et horrifiée elle a pris la fuite? Proposa George.

- Non. Elle lui a simplement dit non.

- Wahou, pauvre Ronnie, si Hermione ne veut pas de lui qui va se sacrifier? Demanda Fred goguenard.

- Sérieusement pourquoi a-t-elle refusé? Demanda George.

- Parce qu'elle ne l'aime pas, son cœur est déjà pris.

A peine sa phrase terminée Ginny se rendit compte de sa bêtise.

- Et qui est l'heureux élu? Demanda Fred.

Alors qu'elle pensait « Toi » elle répondit:

- Ca je ne vais pas vous le dire. Ca ne vous regarde pas et en plus vous seriez capable de l'embêter avec ça.

- Mais non pas du tout, c'est pas notre genre. Et puis ça nous regarde puisqu'on considère 'Mione comme une petite sœur, répondit George.

- Parce que je vous suffit pas? Demanda Ginny pour détourner la conversation.

- Non, on pourrait en avoir une dizaine qu'on les embêterait toutes, n'est-ce pas cher frère?

- Bien sûr, répondit le jumeau avec un grand sourire innocent.

Pour ne pas être harcelée par ses frères, Ginny s'éclipsa vers la fête où elle se perdit dans la foule pour plus de sécurité car elle savait ses frères tenaces. Pendant les jours suivants, la cadette de la famille Weasley inventa tout un tas de stratagèmes pour ne pas rester seule avec ses frangins diaboliques. Une semaine environ après la fête d'anniversaire Hermione annonça qu'elle avait décidé de partir plus tôt que prévu aux États-Unis pour se familiariser avec New-York avant de reprendre les cours. Personne ne contredit cette décision mais Ginny alla parler à son amie plus tard dans la journée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu fuis à cause de mon frère?

- Non pas à cause de ton frère mais de tes frères ! Déclara Hermione. Je sais qu'en restant je fais souffrir Ron donc en partant je l'aide, et en même temps je m 'aide moi.

- Tu veux voir si le proverbe «loin des yeux loin du cœur » marche n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. J'espère qu'en vivant une vie trépidante à New-York avec des études géniales, de nouveaux amis et pourquoi pas un nouvel amour, j'arriverai à l'oublier.

- Je ne veux pas être pessimiste mais je crois pas que ça va marcher. J'ai déjà essayé cette méthode à Poudlard quand Harry ne voulait pas de moi et ça n'a pas marché, je continuais à penser à lui. Ne désespère pas, peut-être qu'un jour mon crétin de frère va enfin te remarquer.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre Ginny, on en reparlera quand on se reverra.

- Surtout tu n'oublies pas de m'écrire! Sinon je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Les deux amies s'embrassèrent, Hermione dit au revoir à toute la famille puis transplanta vers une nouvelle vie.

* * *

><p>Durant toute la période de son séjour elle envoya des lettres à ses amis et à ses parents mais elle ne revint en Angleterre que pour Noël. Elle passa toute sa première semaine de vacances avec ses parents mais le 25 décembre elle le passa avec la famille Weasley, enfin une partie. En effet Percy travaillait, Charlie ne pouvait pas quitter la réserve de dragons car ses collègues et lui avaient joué à la courte paille pour savoir qui resterait et il avait perdu, Bill et Fleur passaient les fêtes en France. Tous furent heureux de la voir même Ron qui avait fini par se faire à la situation. Hermione eut la surprise de retrouver une connaissance et de faire une nouvelle rencontre: les deux petites amies des jumeaux. Angelina Johnson, l'ancienne gryffondor sortait avec Fred depuis un mois et Verity, la vendeuse du magasin de farces et attrapes sortait avec George.<p>

Hermione pris sur elle et arriva même à discuter avec Angelina qu'elle avait toujours apprécié jusqu'à présent. A table Hermione fut placée entre Angelina et Ginny, cette dernière lui glissant au passage un petit « désolée » à l'oreille. Pendant tout le repas elle fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et discuta gaiement avec sa voisine de table bien qu'elle préférerait être ailleurs. Hermione devait passer toute la semaine au Terrier, Fred et Angelina seulement deux jours, pendant ce temps Hermione les évita au maximum ne supportant pas de les voir s'embrasser. Du coup elle passa beaucoup de temps avec Harry et Ron ou avec Ginny. En ce dernier jour de présence du couple Ginny décida d'emmener son amie faire une promenade dans la campagne environnante.

- Je suis désolée Hermione. Je ne te l'ai pas dit dans une de mes lettres parce que je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient passer les fêtes avec nous, jusqu'au dernier moment ils hésitaient entre venir ici ou chez les parents d'Angelina.

- Peut-être mais j'aurais préféré que tu me préviennes, j'aurais pu me préparer à les voir ensemble, au lieu de ça quand elle m'a dit qu'elle sortait avec lui je l'ai détesté alors quand temps normal je l'apprécie.

- Tu es jalouse c'est tout. Même si je t'avais prévenue ta réaction aurait été la même, la seule différence c'est que tu aurais sûrement changé d'avis et tu ne serais pas venu pour ne pas les voir ensemble. Je te l'avais dit que même si tu partais tu ne l'oublierais pas si facilement, déclara Ginny.

- J'ai essayé pourtant. J'ai beaucoup étudié pour ne pas penser à lui, je suis sortie, j'ai même tenté de l'oublier avec un autre mais rien n'a marché.

- Ne désespére pas, soit tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre soit lui finira par tomber amoureux de toi.

- Je suis pas convaincue. Parlons d'autre chose s'il te plait.

- De mon futur mariage peut-être? Proposa innocemment Ginny.

- Tu vas te marier? Demanda Hermione surprise. Et tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt? Amie indigne !

- Harry m'a fait sa demande il y a 15 jours, j'allais quand même pas t'envoyer une lettre alors qu'on allait bientôt se voir quand même. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à fixer une date.

- Ca fait deux jours qu'on se voit et toi tu ne me dis ça que maintenant.

- J'en ai pas parlé pendant les repas parce que tout le monde le sait déjà alors j'ai oublié que ce n'était pas ton cas.

- Tu « oublies » ta meilleure amie ? Pour te faire pardonner tu as intérêt à fixer la date pendant une période de vacances que je puisse venir.

- Mais c'est prévu ma chère. De toute façon le mariage ne peut pas se faire sans toi puisque tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur et mon témoin.

Durant tout le reste de leur promenade les filles parlèrent du mariage et des invités. Une fois de retour au Terrier Hermione alla s'isoler dans le jardin, emmitouflée dans son grand manteau elle s'assit sur un banc. Une demie heure plus tard elle fut surprise que quelqu'un vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elle, quand elle releva les yeux elle fut encore plus étonnée de voir qu'il s'agissait de Fred. Après quelques instants de silence ce dernier pris la parole:

- Cela fait deux jours que tu t'isoles. J'en ai donc déduit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Soit tu veux éviter quelqu'un soit tu penses à ton amoureux secret.

- Comment tu sais pour lui? Demanda Hermione paniquée.

- Règle numéro une: ne jamais dévoiler ses sources. Mais pour toi je vais faire une exception, c'est Ginny qui a lâché l'info pendant les grandes vacances quand on lui a demandé pourquoi tu avais refusé la proposition de Ron. Elle nous a même dit son nom.

- Impossible, tu bluffes. De un Ginny ne vous l'aurait jamais dit et de deux si tu savais qui il est tu ne réagirais pas comme ça.

- Tu as raison elle n'a rien voulu dire même après avoir subit notre harcèlement pendant plusieurs jours.

Hermione fut soulagée de la ténacité de son amie ce qui n'échappa pas à Fred.

- Toi non plus tu ne me diras pas son nom n'est-ce pas? Mais tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. Si ça se trouve tu te sentiras mieux après.

-Y a rien à en dire, je l'aime, il ne le sait pas et ne me remarque pas. Fin de l'histoire, déclara Hermione après quelques instants de silence.

- C'est plus que ça si tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier, il doit être vraiment spécial pour retenir ton attention depuis longtemps.

Il se passa encore un long silence avant qu'elle ne se décide à parler, ayant hésitée longtemps :

- Je le trouve presque parfait. Je sais que ça fait nunuche de dire ça, je suis consciente qu'il a des défauts mais je trouve que le reste les effaces. Par exemple comme toi il est blagueur, limite chiant mais à côté de ça il sait être sérieux quand il le faut, il est très proche de sa famille, toujours prêt à les aider en cas de besoin. Il est aussi intelligent même si ça il le cache sous des blagues débiles, mais vu ce qu'il invente il est intelligent ça c'est sûr, il invente et construit des choses géniales et parfois très complexes. Son intelligence est différente de la mienne, moi tout ce que je sais je le tien de ce que j'ai appris à l'école ou de ce que j'ai lu alors que lui, à l'école, il n'a assimilé que ce qui était nécessaire mais à côté de ça il sait inventer des choses formidables, ce que je suis incapable de faire.

- Wahou! Il te plait ça c'est sûr, j'ai même l'impression que tu l'admires. En même temps vu ce que tu m'en dis j'aimerai beaucoup le rencontrer, peut-être qu'il aurait de bonnes idées pour le magasin. Tu veux bien me le présenter?

Hermione était à la fois exaspérée qu'il ne se doute de rien et en même temps soulagée car elle pensait en avoir trop dit et elle avait peur qu'il ne devine et se moque d'elle.

- Désolée mais je préfère que vous ne vous rencontriez pas.

- OK comme tu veux. Ce doit être un vrai crétin pour ne pas t'avoir remarqué, tu es une fille géniale, intelligente, drôle, gentille et super belle, le genre de fille dont tous les mecs rêves et lui il ne te voit même pas l'idiot.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, lui répondit-elle rougissant sous le compliment et souriant au qualificatif qu'il s'est lui même donné.

- Si tu attends qu'il fasse le premier pas tu risques d'attendre longtemps alors il faut que tu y ailles la première.

- Je ne peux pas il est en couple depuis quelques mois.

- T'es sûre que ça te pose problème? Voyant la tête scandalisée de la jeune fille il se rattrapa. OK c'est pas une bonne idée, oublies. Mais dès qu'il redevient célibataire tu fonces.

A ce moment Harry fit son apparition, permettant à Hermione de ne pas répondre à ce propos embarrassant, pour leur dire que le repas était presque prêt. Hermione en profita pour féliciter son ami pour son futur mariage.

La veille du départ d'Hermione Ginny et elle discutèrent de Fred. Une fois qu'Hermione eut fini de raconter la rencontre à son amie celle-ci eut un fou rire.

- J'y crois pas, dit-elle une fois un peu calmée. Ce mec est un vrai crétin, j'ai honte qu'il soit de ma famille. Et toi qui lui parle de tes sentiments pour lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un autre garçon, la scène devait être à mourir de rire.

- Crois moi je n'ai pas vu le comique de la situation, j'étais plutôt exaspérée qu'il n'ait pas compris, répondit Hermione en se rappelant ce moment.

Le lendemain Hermione reprenait un portoloin pour New-York.

* * *

><p>Hermione ne revint pas pour les vacances de février mais elle fit le trajet en avril pour le mariage de Ginny et d'Harry. Elle arriva la veille de la cérémonie et aida Molly pour les derniers préparatifs. Comme pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur la réception avait lieu dans le jardin du terrier sous une grande tente. La décoration était sobre, le nombre d'invités restreint au maximum, même si cela laissait beaucoup de personnes étant donné que la famille Weasley est très vaste et qu'un certain nombre de personnes haut-placées devaient être présentes, Survivant oblige.<p>

La mariée était sublime dans sa robe blanche à corset avec de la dentelle et le marié rayonnait en regardant sa femme. Hermione étant venue seule elle resta assise à sa table lorsque tous les couples se mirent à danser, Ron en faisait parti s'étant remis avec Lavande Brown depuis peu. Hermione se demanda si cela allait devenir une habitude lorsqu'elle vit Fred s'asseoir à côté d'elle alors qu'elle ruminait ses pensées à son sujet.

- Tu ne danses pas avec Angelina? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, elle n'est pas là, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Et toi tu es venue seule, cela veut-il dire que tu n'as toujours pas mis le grappin sur le Crétin?

- Non toujours pas.

- Et tu n'as pas trouvé de copain en Amérique?

- Non mais je ne cherche pas non plus, je suis là-bas pour mes études.

- Et tes études justement, ça se passe bien?

- Oui, j'adore ce que je fais. Les cours sont super intéressants, les profs sont excellents et leur bibliothèque est plus grande que celle de Poudlard !

- Tu étudies quoi exactement? Demanda-t-il intéressé.

- En résumé j'apprends plus en détails le mode de vie des non-sorciers par exemples les gobelins, les centaures, les elfes de maisons etc ensuite j'étudies leurs rapports avec les sorciers, des fois sur des siècles et après une fois diplômée j'essaierai de faciliter les contacts, d'améliorer les lois concernant les non-sorciers, les hybrides etc.

- Hé bah tu vas en avoir du boulot, s'exclama Fred impressionné.

- Et toi le magasin marche bien?

- Toujours. Durant les sorties des élèves de Poudlard la boutique ne désemplie pas et les élèves ne sont pas les seuls à venir crois moi. Et notre imagination nous permet de créer de nouveaux produits assez régulièrement. D'ailleurs si tu as besoin de quelque chose pour Celui-Dont-Tu-Es-Amoureuse n'hésites pas à demander. Pourquoi pas utiliser un philtre d'amour par exemple?

- Non merci. Je ne veux pas le forcer à être amoureux de moi, je veux qu'il le devienne de lui-même.

- Sage décision. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais on a aussi des articles coquins. Tu peux en utiliser et là à mon avis il ne vas plus te lâcher.

- Encore une fois non, je ne veux pas de quelque chose de juste sexuel.

- Tu es difficile dis-moi! Mais cela pourrait marcher: au début ce serait juste sexuel mais bien vite tu saurais te rendre indispensable, réfléchis-y! Sinon tu peux tenter de le rendre jaloux.

- Ca ne marcherait pas, il me voit juste comme une amie et en plus je ne veux pas utiliser un autre mec alors que je sais que je ne ressens rien pour lui et que je vais vite le quitter, c'est pas mon genre.

- C'est tout à ton honneur mais c'est pas comme ça que ça va avancer.

- Peut-être mais je continue à espérer.

- En attendant laisse moi te faire danser.

* * *

><p>Hermione revint pour ses vacances en juillet après avoir validé sa première année d'étude. Elle passa quelques jours avec ses parents avant qu'ils ne partent en vacances en Italie pour trois semaines. Elle avait prévu de loger chez eux pendant leur absence, mais quand Molly appris qu'elle était seule dans la maison elle lui proposa de venir au Terrier et n'accepta aucun refus. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva à vivre au Terrier, au plus grand plaisir de Molly qui se sentait seule depuis que tous ses enfants avaient leur propre logement, cela donna une idée à la jeune fille.<p>

Les enfants de Molly lui manquaient? Et bien il suffisait de tous les rassembler. Les préparatifs prirent une semaine complète mais au final elle réussit à réunir tout le monde au Terrier pour une semaine, sans prévenir Molly. La maison n'aura jamais été aussi pleine que durant cette période étant donné que chaque enfant venait avec son conjoint. Se posa alors le problème des chambres. En effet les jumeaux avaient toujours partagé leur chambre, mais pour cette semaine de vacances, George vint accompagné de Verity. Fred se retrouvait donc sans chambre ce qui était également le cas d'Hermione, ils dormiront donc tous deux sur des lits de camps dans le salon.

Molly fut très surprise un matin de trouver tous ses enfants devant sa porte, elle pleura de joie dans les bras d'Hermione en la remerciant. Pendant une semaine la maison fut complète, bruyante, pleine de rire, de cris, de blagues, en résumé elle était redevenue ce qu'elle était lorsque tous ses habitants étaient réunis. En journée chacun vaquait à ses occupations: matches de quidditch, discutions, lecture, blagues des jumeaux, vengeances des victimes, baisers langoureux des amoureux.

Mais le soir une fois seule dans le salon avec Fred, Hermione avait du mal à s'endormir le sachant si proche d'elle. Et Fred quant à lui apprenait des choses intéressantes qui le faisaient longtemps réfléchir quand le sommeil ne venait pas et le faisait observer la jeune fille dans la journée. Durant ses observations il remarqua qu'effectivement Hermione était une très jolie fille avec un physique qui lui plaisait, et plusieurs fois il se surpris à se perdre dans la contemplation de ses formes. La semaine se termina sans qu'il en ait parlé avec la principale intéressée. Même quand il revenait au Terrier pour voir ses parents, et la jeune fille en même temps, il ne lui dit rien. Elle reparti donc aux Etats-Unis pour une deuxième année d'étude sans connaître ce qui aurait pu changer sa vie.

* * *

><p>Comme l'année précédente elle ne revint que pour Noël où elle reçut un merveilleux cadeau inattendu. En effet le soir de Noël, Fred l'entraîna à l'écart pour discuter d'un sujet qui le rendait nerveux.<p>

- Tu es toujours amoureuse du Crétin-Qui-Ne-Remarque-Rien?

- Toujours mais il semblerait que ce soit vraiment une cause perdue, je perds mon temps, je ferais mieux de l'oublier.

- Sais-tu que tu parles la nuit? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai? Personne ne me l'a jamais dit. Lavande et Parvati ont du bien se marrer pendant sept ans. Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça, ça n'a rien à voir avec notre conversation. Et comment tu sais?

- Cela à tout à voir, dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique. Cela m'a permis d'apprendre l'identité du Crétin cet été, déclara Fred à une Hermione surprise et inquiète.

- Ho mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit exactement?

- Tu as commencé avec juste mon prénom, au début je croyais que tu m'appelais pour me parler mais après tu ne disais plus rien. Ensuite tu es passé à « je t'aime Fred », crois moi j'ai vraiment été surpris. La première fois j'ai cru que tu étais réveillée et que tu me faisais une blague pour te venger de celle que je t'avais faite l'après-midi mais tu l'as redit les autres nuits. Et j'ai enfin compris à quel point je pouvais être con ! Pendant tout ce temps tu me parlais de l'homme que tu aimais et moi je trouvais qu'il était vraiment aveugle pour ne s'apercevoir de rien.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant? Demanda-t-elle gênée.

- Parce que je voulais y réfléchir. Pour voir ce que moi j'en pensais, ce que je ressentais pour toi.

- Et tu m'en parles maintenant parce que …? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

- Parce que le Crétin a enfin ouvert les yeux et remarqué la jolie fille en face de lui. Parce qu'à partir du moment où j'ai su, j'ai pas arrêté de te regarder et de penser à toi. Parce que je crois que moi aussi je t'aime. Veux-tu devenir ma petite-amie? Et me sors pas la même réponse que celle que tu as donné à Ron !

-Je ne sais pas si je peux. Vois-tu j'aime désespérément un rouquin depuis des années… dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et ce rouquin je trouve que je l'ai assez attendu comme ça mais je trouve ça injuste que lui obtienne ce qu'il veut dès qu'il le veut, alors laisse moi réfléchir quelques années et on en reparlera.

- Je ne crois pas être assez patient pour attendre autant mademoiselle. De plus si tu me fais poireauter toi aussi tu vas attendre encore.

- Tu as raison, il se fera pardonner autrement, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Quand ils revinrent main dans la main dans le salon toute la famille les regarda avec surprise sauf Ginny qui s'écria:

- Enfin c'est pas trop tôt! Il t'en a fallut du temps pour comprendre.

Et Ron ajouta faussement indigné:

- C'est pour lui que tu as refusé de sortir avec moi? Vraiment tu as mauvais goût ma pauvre.

- Ne vas pas me dire que tu regrettes Ron-Ron! Intervint Lavande.

- Plus maintenant ma puce mais à l'époque si j'avais su je pense que ça se serait très mal passé.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent en souriant et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser avant de répondre à sa sœur:

- J'ai peut-être été long à la détente mais maintenant que je l'ai je ne suis pas prêt de la lâcher!

FIN.

Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de l'écrire mais je trouve qu'elle donne moins bien sur papier que dans mon imagination. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu quand même, donnez moi votre avis il m'intéresse.

à bientôt j'espère

Et joyeux noël à vous (un peu en avance c'est vrai ^^) en espérant que vous aurez un aussi beau cadeau qu'Hermione.


End file.
